Advances in Light Emitting Diode (LED) technologies are driving development of new products which were not previously possible or economical. One example is the LED grow light, for use in greenhouses to provide light for plant growth. In greenhouses and other settings where lights are used intensively, lights and electricity costs present a significant operating cost.
Modern LEDs have remarkable reliability and energy efficiency, as well as the appropriate output frequency ranges and sufficient intensity to stimulate plant growth. As a result, LED grow lights have the potential to produce meaningful cost savings over time. Of course, the extent of such cost savings over competing lighting technologies may vary, and the extent of the cost savings is an important factor in choosing a lighting technology to invest in. Light fixture designs and supporting systems are needed which extend the reliability and energy efficiency of light fixtures, while allowing for large-scale deployments, and while balancing the up-front and downstream costs to reduce the overall cost of ownership, operation and maintenance insofar as practical.